Leaving
by magical mog x
Summary: Tidus' final thoughts on the Airship.


_Author's Notes:_ Yes, my first Final Fantasy fic is up... One big ol' hoorah, right? (ahem) Well, I do highly reccomend you play Final Fantasy X before reading this, and perhaps finishing it wouldn't be a bad idea either... Considering this story is mostly just my telling of the ending. So if you feel you've been spoiled after reading this, don't say I didn't warn you. e . e  
  
  
  
  
Leaving  
  
I looked around, checking out my surroundings... then gasping. That final blow that had sent Yu Yevon into the darkness of non-existence had passed, Yuna had sent the aeons to their places on the Farplane and I now found myself coming to; on the Airship, surrounded by those I'd traveled with for so long.  
  
And yet... I didn't feel quite myself.  
  
We had lost the company of Auron ("That's _Sir_ Auron," Wakka would have corrected me) even before the battle against my old man, which was a hard blow to all of us. But somehow, deep down, I'd always known he wasn't one of us... Wasn't one of the living.  
I even think, that maybe, down somewhere... My old man was affected hardest of all of us. He'd traveled with Auron on Yuna's father, Lord Braska's pilgrimage... them ultimately becoming like brothers. My dad... Jecht, of all people, had decided to become Braska's final aeon... making him one of the Fayth. And Auron... He couldn't stand it. He'd told me about it before, but we later realized that it was Yunalesca that killed him... When he tried to stop Jecht from being sacrificed. Somewhere... when I was looking into my dad's eyes, trying to hold back tears, I think I sensed that...  
  
My thoughts were interrupted by a startled sound from someone next to me. I looked over and, seeing Wakka pointing at me with the utmost concerned look on his face... glanced down at myself.  
  
I was... no longer human.  
  
I touched my arms, feeling my skin... Trying to see if this was really happening, if this clear substance was really me. Then after every attempt in my mind of trying to pretend it wasn't, I remembered what that kid in those purple robes... That Fayth... had told me on the summit of Mount Gagazet.  
"We Fayth are tired. Tired of dreaming. But you... Are more than a dream..." His voice still echoed in my mind, even as I found myself not knowing what to do, but just glance at the others. Lulu and Rikku were standing close to Wakka, staring at me, wide eyed. And then... there was Yuna.  
  
She stood, seemingly frozen stiff, for the longest time... then realizing what was happening to me, she shook her head strongly. "No!," she said sternly, speaking to me as if this could all be undone... As if I had no control over it. I sighed, wishing that it _could_ be undone as she she gripped her palms on her kimono, fighting back tears.  
I walked towards the edge of the Airship, and as it all seemed to come together before her, Yuna let out a cry and ran towards me, full tilt and... ran through me, landing flat on the metal floor below us.  
"Yuna!," Kimhari yelled, still her full-time protector at heart. But Yuna didn't respond. She just laid there on the floor before me... Breathing deeply in her utter shock, finally putting all of the pieces together; and the only thing I could do was literally scream in my mind that I had to do this.  
After a moment, Yuna stood up, realizing her duty had to be to go on, as well... We no longer had control over our destinies, but... We couldn't help but show one more moment of weakness.  
And this weakness... I took it, wanting to use its every second to full potential, looking into Yuna's eyes when her guard was down. I put my arms acrost her shoulders, hugging her tightly to my chest. And for once, it wasn't the dutiful Summoner's daughter before me anymore... She was just Yuna now. And she loved me.  
  
...And there was nothing left to say. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath as I neared the edge of the Airship and... just jumped.  
  
As I was falling, I could see visions of what looked at first, to be blurry portraits, then slowly but surely, they grew into more detailed images... Images of the Fayth... And my old man.  
I looked into his eyes with that look a kid gets from their favorite toy... that feeling of the warmth of familiarity, and he smiled at me, raising his palm for a high five like he'd always done. I sighed. "At least something feels normal..."  
  
As the breeze from the drifting of the clouds blew around me, I looked off into the distance... Not even really sure where I was looking, or who or what for. Maybe for Auron... Maybe for my future. Maybe for... Yuna. And at that moment, I hoped that somewhere, she'd remember what I taught her about whistling for me. 


End file.
